Good Enough
by Love Grows
Summary: Song fic. Riku x Sora. Riku's thoughts on Sora. Song by Evanescence. Rated T for shonenai.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, they belong to SquareEnix/Disney. Lyrics belong to Evanescence the song is "Good Enough" From: The Open Door.

* * *

_**G**ood **E**nough_

_--**Riku** and **Sora**--

* * *

_

_Under your spell again… I can't say no to you…_

He's one of those beings that just draw you in with every passing moment. Forever grinning and trying to make everyone smile. He's got me trapped under his charming little spell.

Those blue eyes that light up whenever he sees a familiar face, just happy to know that they're around, never letting anyone feel alone… ever.

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand… I can't say no to you…_

I'd do anything for him; he's saved me and given me another chance at living in the light. Because of him… I know I'll never turn to the darkness again… ever…

He's my light, the one deep in my heart that keeps me going. Somehow, I think that he knows this, and maybe he's saved a place in his heart especially for me. I know he has enough room in there for one more… he already has such a good heart, I know there's a place for me.

_Shouldn't have let you torture me so sweetly… now I can't let go of this dream I can't breathe but I feel…_

I can never tell his feelings for any one person. I know he loved or still loves Kairi, but sometimes, when we're alone, I find him treating me almost as though I belong to him and he belongs to me. Its torture to not know whether or not his heart is mine… or hers…

_Good enough… I feel good enough… for you…_

I know I'm made for him. I'm around him and I never want to leave. I feel as though I belong entirely to him, like a puppet he has by the strings. He asks and I answer.

Ever since the day we returned to the islands it's been this way, and I just want to tell him how I feel.

I know I'm good enough for him, and I think he realizes this too.

_Drink up sweet decadence… I can't say no to you…_

I take in every moment with him like it's our last together. I never want to be separated from him again. It would be unbearable, even if our hearts are always together… I like being with him in person much more than that feeling in our hearts when we're apart.

_And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind! I can't say no to you…_

When we're alone, it's like I'm a different person. I never know whether or not to act on the thoughts that run through my mind, because I can never tell what he's thinking. He's always the same Sora… why can't I always be the same Riku?

_Shouldn't have let you conquer me completely, now I can't let go of this dream can't believe that I feel…_

I think he knows that he has complete reign over my heart, yet he never tries to use that to his advantage. He always treats me the way he does everyone else, except when it's just us. I just can't let go of the thought that maybe… just maybe… he feels for me what I feel for him…

_Good enough… I feel good enough… it's been such a long time coming but I feel good…_

I feel like I'm the one for him… I just want him to see how good we'd go together. We're already the best of friends and isn't a relationship just an extension of that friendship? I know we're a match… I'm pretty sure he sees that too, but why won't he be mine yet?

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall… pour real life down one me… 'cause I can't hold on… to anything… this good enough…_

I'm just waiting… somehow I dread the idea that maybe I'm wrong… maybe he doesn't feel the same way about me… I know that if a day comes when he tells me he loves someone and it's not me… my heart and every fragment of what I hold dear, will fall to pieces…

_Am I good enough… for you… to love me too?_

I'm going to ask him one day soon… I have to know if he loves me too. Not just as friends, but like I feel about him in the back of my heart, where I try to shield it from him. I know that he knows, I can see it in his eyes… or maybe… I'm wrong…

_So take care what you ask of me… 'cause I can't say no..._

I'll stay like this, waiting for my chance, if it ever comes. I'll do anything for him. He's my best friend, my light, and my love. He may not love me like I do him, but I'll never know if I give up now.

One day, Sora will tell me his feelings, that day, will be the happiest day of my life because if he is happy, than so am I. I live and breathe for him; I want to be his best friend forever, even if it never amounts to more.

Even if you're not mine… I love you Sora.

* * *

Ok, my first attempt at a Shonen-ai fic Well, I hope it went well. I don't know why but this song makes me think of Riku. o.o Hope it's enjoyable! 

A Memory Artist


End file.
